Tell Me What You Want
by ELM22
Summary: Sara comes home and finds Gil in the dark. He wants to play a new game, but can Sara win? Rated S for smut!


**A/N: Okay, okay... I know there are other things that I should be writing but this one popped into my head at the discussion of another story, and it is just one of those that you have to get out or it won't leave you alone. I want to thank the ever encouraging JellyBeanChiChi for the beta job, and I also want to chalk this up to many discussions with fellow perv's. You ladies know who you are:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I bow to the gods of CSI. I lay burnt offerings at their feet for letting me have a little slice of the CSI heaven.**

**Warning: This is a MAJOR M rating!!! Lot's of horniness:D**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tell Me What You Want

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Sara walked through the door she was surprised by the darkness in the house. It was quite a contrast from the sunlight outside. She had thought that maybe Gil had decided to go to bed early but he did say that he was going to wait up for her.

"Gil," she called as she set down her things and searched the house. "Gil, you still up?"

"In here," Gil called from the living room.

When Sara stepped into the living room the stereo turned on and she heard the familiar beginning to a song that she hadn't heard in years as the voice of Crazy Town made the lyrics of Butterfly drift from the speakers.

She saw Gil sitting in the leather armchair in the corner. His head was lowered and she couldn't see his face in the dim light cast from behind the shades. The powerful image of him sitting there, watching her, sent a shiver through her, and she felt the warmth seep from between her legs.

"Come a little closer." His words were a command and she responded instantly and took a few steps forward. "Take your shirt off."

Any thoughts of sleep had left her as his voice sent another shiver up her spine. She began to strip of her shirt but he stopped her. "No… slowly." Sara smiled seductively as she slowed her pace and took off her tank top letting it drop to the floor.

Gil looked at her for a long moment before speaking again. "Turn around, and take off those shorts."

Sara turned and tantalizingly bent over as she slowly wriggled out of her tight, jean shorts. She heard him moan with pleasure as he watched her wiggle her pert ass for him. When she had loosened herself from her denim constraint she slowly stood and turned to face him.

Sara waited for his next instructions as his eyes skimmed over her body. "Come here."

She smiled seductively as she walked closer to him and when she reached the armchair he took her hand and guided her down to kneel over his lap. She straddled him and leaned forward, kissing him full on the lips. Gil grabbed her ass and massaged it with his hands as she deepened the kiss.

She needed to feel him, in her hand and inside her. She ran a hand down his chest and stomach and groped his erection through his pants. They panted into each other's mouths as their desire to be more intimate with each other increased.

Gil grabbed her wrists when Sara tried to open his pants. "No." When she tried to protest he covered her mouth with his hand. "I said _no_." His voice was firm and the look in his blue eyes, which she could see now that she was close, made her feel submissive. Sara wanted him to dominate her and she suddenly felt willing to do whatever he would ask.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her voice quivering with barely held desire.

Gil stayed silent for a long moment before answering. "Go to my room… and take off the rest of your clothes." He ran a hand over her mound and rubbed her clit through the thin material of her thong. "Kneel on the bed and wait for me."

Sara reluctantly did as she was told. She wanted him to take her then and there, but she would obey and did as he said. As she went up the stairs he told her to leave the lights off, and now she shivered as she waited on all fours in the dark. She waited for what felt like an eternity

The anticipation of what Gil would do to her when he was ready made her body tingle. Gil quietly walked through the door and stood for a moment, studying her from behind in the dim light from the window as she waited. He stepped forward and ran a finger through her wetness, causing her to jump in surprise. He chuckled as he undressed, and after a minute she felt the bed dip under his weight as he climbed up behind her.

"Mmmm…" Gil moaned as he rubbed her wet clit again, but didn't stop this time. "You're _so _wet."

He inserted a finger into her and when he took it out he accompanied it with another as he pushed them inside again. She pushed herself back onto his fingers but he put his free hand on her ass and held her at bay.

"Behave, or you won't get _any_." He warned. "Now, tell me what you want, Sara?"

"I want you, Gil." She panted as every one of the sensations that he had caused so far brought her closer to her orgasm.

Gil took out his fingers and sat back on his heels. "No you don't." His voice was filled with dissatisfaction.

"Yes, please… take me, Gil." She was trying to keep the desperation from her voice and found it to be a struggle.

Gil slowly stroked his erection as he watched her body quiver. He wanted to take her but he would make himself wait. He leaned forward and ran the very tip of his tongue over her clit and through her wet pussy. Her taste was something that he would never get enough of.

She whimpered ever so slightly as he inserted his hard cock into her and stopped halfway. Sara tried to push herself back but he put a hand on her ass, stopping her.

"What do you want, Sara?" He couldn't deny the fact that part of him really wanted to hear her beg for it.

"You, Gil, I want you." Sara said desperately as she tried wriggle back onto his erection.

"No you don't." Gil almost sneered as he pulled out of her and sat back on his heels again.

"Gil, please… I need you in me." Sara was becoming desperate and didn't like this new game of his.

"Than tell me what you want, Sara!" He barked the order, causing her to jump again as he again inserted his cock halfway.

Sara quickly realized that he was going to make her say it. She had never had to beg for sex in her life. The last and only time that anyone had tried that was in college, and she had told him to go fuck himself and returned to her dorm room to use her vibrator.

Just as that last thought entered Sara's mind she heard the familiar buzz of her vibrator. Before she could protest Gil touched it to her clit and slowly and tantalizingly rubbed it back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She moaned out loud as she tried to push back on his erection, but he laughed as he held her at bay.

"Oh… God, Gil… Please… take me." She moaned loudly as she wriggled back against him.

"You don't really want this." Gil said in disgust as he pulled out of her and shut off the vibrator.

"_What?!_" Sara cried out in frustration. "Don't do this to me, Gil, please don't tease me like this!"

"If you're not going to cooperate and tell me what you want than you get none of it."

"_Fine!_" Sara screamed as she looked back at him. "Fuck me, Gil! I want you to fuck my wet pussy with your big, hard cock!"

Just as she saw the look in his eyes change from amusement to feral lust he grabbed her and pushed her body flat on the bed, covering her with himself. She cried out in surprise as he entered her from behind with one, hard thrust.

He set a slow and steady rhythm as he pumped in and out of her. He brought his head down next to hers as she raised her own. Gil propped himself up with one hand and caressed her throat with the other as he pressed full kisses to the back of her neck and shoulders.

He gently nipped at the skin as his hand wandered from her throat down to her breast and he fondled it before finding her hard nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger. She moaned as she arched into his hand.

Gil was coming closer to his climax and he knew that he couldn't hold back much longer as his thrusts became a little less steady. "Ohhh… God, Sara… I'm gonna cum, baby." He panted into her ear.

The edge in his voice was all that she needed and she was swept up by her orgasm. As she began to pulse around him he lost his control and cried out her name as he came hard inside her. She pulsed hard around his cock, milking every last drop of his seed.

When both of them were spent Sara collapsed onto the mattress and Gil collapsed on top of her. After a moment he moved to the side a little, to relieve her of his weight, and rested his face against the back of her neck. He pressed kisses to the side of her face and down her neck, soothing her as she came back down from her physical high.

Sara rolled over and they lay on their sides facing each other. She caressed his face and he kissed her palm. "Next time," her eyes twinkled. "It's _my _turn."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Cold showers for all!!! I know I may need one:D**


End file.
